


a little fantasy

by roguerie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bet is made, panties drop, and Kagami is totally vanilla (or is he?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi!
> 
> This one goes out to everyone who has made Tumblr's #AoKaga tag so much fun - thank you for being lovely!!!
> 
> Big huge thank you to Kate, who read this for me before I posted it uwu// I also owe a thank you to my poor boyfrand, who unknowingly functioned as my sex vocab thesaurus.

"A bet?" 

Kagami's tone is casual, but Daiki knows he's interested. Kagami loves a challenge, especially if his rival-boyfriend is involved somehow. Truthfully, Daiki loves them too - the thrill of competing against Kagami in everything is a close second only to winning against him in basketball. 

Daiki grins at him. "Yeah. On today's one-on-one - winner gets to pick the loser's Halloween costume. And they have to wear it all day." 

Kagami pretends to consider this, passing the basketball from hand to hand. 

"I can pick whatever costume I want?" he asks finally, looking up at Daiki. 

Daiki stares at him. "You mean, you think you'll win? The only one who can beat me-" 

Kagami shoves the ball into Daiki's chest, rolling his eyes. "Is you, blah blah blah. I know already. Do you even celebrate Halloween in Japan?" 

"Why not? Anyway, whatever, you can pick whatever costume you want.  _If_  you can beat me. So, is it a bet?" Daiki smirks at him, raising his eyebrows in challenge. Kagami rolls his eyes again but nods.

"You're on." 

\---

Daiki doesn't know what costume Kagami has in mind, but it must  _really_  be something insane, because he did not anticipate Kagami's will to win being this.. ferocious. They always play hard, being rivals and all, but Kagami is on an entirely different level today. In that small place that Daiki likes to try to hide, somewhere deep within him, he's deeply impressed by Kagami yet again - and it feels nice. He manages to enjoy the game even though Kagami totally kicks his ass, which  _never_  happens. Even on his off days, the point margin is never this wide.

The Tokyo sky is dark and chilly before Daiki finally gives in. "Your game," he grunts, too worn to be truly annoyed with the outcome. He sits down heavily on the court-side bench, skimming a hand through the top of his bag for his water bottle. Kagami joins him, looking (excessively) pleased with himself.

"I won," he says, grinning. Daiki barely suppresses a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. What's my costume?"

Kagami looks at him, looks away, and takes a deep breath. " _Schoolgirl,_ " he whispers, looking back at Daiki. His expression is so serious. So earnest. So pure.

Daiki stares at him.

... And then he starts laughing. "Bakagami, you are  _too_  fucking vanilla! Are you kidding me?! That's the worst you can come up with?"

Kagami is blushing, his cheeks turning a deep, delightful pink. He's looking away from Daiki again. (He's just so  _cute_ , Daiki thinks helplessly.) "Does that mean you won't wear it.. Don't be such a sore loser, Aomine..."

Hearing his name and "loser" in the same sentence makes something in Daiki's brain snap, so he shouts, "FINE! A bet's a bet!"

Kagami smiles his most angelic smile. "How will I know you're actually wearing it all day?"

It's Daiki's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll make Satsuki take a picture?" he grinds out, feeling rather annoyed that this whole thing (which is quickly becoming an  _ordeal_ ) was his idea in the first place. Kagami considers this, then nods his assent. 

"And we'll meet at Maji Burger after school, like usual?" 

"Yeah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Bakagami." Daiki leans forward and kisses Kagami, who sighs gently and returns the kiss, as sweet as ever.

 ---

Being deep into basketball and Kagami Taiga has not exactly provided Daiki with a wealth of female acquaintances from whom he can borrow a school uniform. More out of laziness than desperation, he calls Satsuki and complains (loudly) until she agrees to help. She knows everyone, so she should be able to scrounge up a uniform that'll fit.

Satsuki shows up the next morning with a female version of the Touou uniform. At first glance, it seems just right; Daiki knows that Satsuki is a miracle worker so he's not surprised. The skirt, like 99% of all Japanese school girls' skirts, is way too short, but if people want to admire his thighs, what's it to Daiki? Who is he to deny someone's opportunity to be awed by his prowess?

He's inspecting himself in the bathroom mirror, flipping the hem of the skirt up and down, when Satsuki knocks on the door.

"Dai-chan~ I forgot the most important part~~"

Daiki checks his reflection again, but nothing seems to be missing. But Satsuki's the girl here, so she should know, right? He opens the door to find her standing there with her arm outstretched and the most terrifying smile on her face.

"What do you want," he says warily, but she simply shakes her wrist at him. He holds out his hand, and she drops something light into his open palm. He drops it immediately, recoiling as if burned.

"Satsuki, what the actual FUCK-" he starts, but that shit-eating grin has turned into an icy glare, and he falls silent.

"Dai-chan, do you want Kagamin to be disappointed? He won your bet, after all. The least you could do is  _not_  be a sore loser, just this once. You need to be good to Kagamin~! What if he breaks up with you, you'll never be able to find a boyfriend as good as him ever again!" She really looks like she's on the verge of tears; she's probably imagining a heartbroken and lonely Daiki growing to old age with a goldfish or something.

"FINE!" He's really getting tired of this 'sore loser' shit. Daiki snatches the offending article of clothing from the floor, glowering up at Satsuki. "I'll wear it. And I don't ever want to hear you say that Aomine Daiki doesn't go the distance for love, you got that, Satsuki?!"

Her eyes twinkle wickedly, but she nods and says, "Of course, Dai-chan."

 ---

Surprisingly, Daiki gets through two class periods before a teacher sends him to the principal's office. The first two teachers are probably too afraid of him to say anything, but his math teacher only arches an eyebrow and points out the classroom door. By this point, Satsuki and her friend have added a sparkly bow clip, replete with tiny stars, to his hair (it "really completes the look," they tell him), so it's with a sigh that he crosses the front of the class room to reach the door. But whatever, he's working it. 

It's a testament to his reputation that no one actually laughs at him, in the classroom or the hallway. One freshman that he passes looks like he  _wants_  to laugh, but Daiki just scowls at him until he hurries away.

Predictably, the principal orders him to change into a boy's uniform.

"I can't. I lost a bet," Daiki explains plaintively.

The principal surveys him over the ancient wire frames of his glasses. "Aomine-kun, I really must insist-" He breaks off as he looks to the side, distracted. Daiki realizes that he's checking his wall calendar. "Ohoho! Is it Halloween?" 

"Yes?"

"Oh-ho! Then we have no problem here. Get back to class! I'll write you a note excusing your bizarre costume choice. Kids these days!" The principal chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he stamps the aforementioned note. He winks as he pushes it across the desk to Daiki, who just stares at him.

"Thank you?"

During the lunch break, Satsuki tries to put lip gloss on him. Daiki slaps her makeup bag out of her hand - he has to draw the line somewhere, after all. 

He's half-sleeping, half-daydreaming about a one-on-one from a few weeks ago during his free period when his phone lights up. It's a text from Tetsu. 

" _Momoi-san sent me a picture of your costume._  
_Don't worry, I didn't show Kagami-kun.  
__(He's very excited though.)_ " 

Daiki feels his cheeks color as he glares down at the screen. Tetsu is making fun of him, but this getup was Bakagami's stupid idea. Sometimes he thinks that he owes Tetsu a thank you -  _thank you for waking me up, thank you for bringing out Kagami's light, thank you for trusting him to me_  - or something like that. Not that Aomine Daiki would ever get that cheesy. Daiki should probably just buy him some condoms so he and Satsuki can finally Get It On.  

 ---

The journey to Maji Burger is an interesting one. 

Daiki is more or less accustomed to commanding extra attention (being tall, dark, handsome, and a genius at basketball and all), but the sight of a teenage boy in a schoolgirl outfit really does people in, apparently. He rejects numerous requests to have his picture taken (though he does consider allowing one DD cutie to take one with him), and he has to keep changing seats on the train, since he's pretty sure this one guy is trying to get a panty shot with his phone. Is this really what girls have to deal with every day?

The walk from the station to the restaurant is mercifully short, since by now Daiki's patience is wearing thin. Kagami is idling outside; for some reason, Daiki notes, he looks nervous. He's fidgeting and keeps checking his phone.

"Yo, Kagami," he calls. 

Kagami scans his surroundings, spots Daiki, and freezes with wide eyes. Daiki tilts his head to one side as he approaches and draws even with him. Kagami surges forward without warning, grabs Daiki by the wrist, and hauls him off in the opposite direction of Maji Burger.

"Bakagami, what the fuck?! I had to wear this shit all day, the least you could do is feed me!" Daiki knows he's whining, but he's hungry, damnit. Kagami doesn't respond and continues dragging him away from the promise of cheeseburgers. Daiki resists his pull just enough to be annoying, and after a tense minute or so, Kagami lets out a deep exhale.

"I can't believe," Kagami says, voice tight, "you wore that to  _school._  People can see you, you know." He sounds like he's accusing Daiki of some truly abhorrent crime. Curious, Daiki looks at him, at his face, and realizes that Kagami looks a little crazed. And Daiki just can't help himself - a sly smirk slowly unfurls on his face. Kagami isn't looking at him (he's looking anywhere else, in fact) so he doesn't notice.

"So? You picked this stupid costume, idiot."

"SO? SO??? YOU-  _you_ \- you look like--" Kagami spares him a quick glance, and the flush that has risen on his cheeks deepens considerably. He doesn't finish the sentence, as they have now arrived at his apartment door. Daiki watches him fumble with the keys, and he saunters through the front door first without waiting for an invitation. Just as he's about to turn around and say something smart, he feels Kagami take a fistful of his sweater, and Daiki's ready to complain and tell him not to stretch the fabric, but then Kagami whirls him around and pushes him up against the door. 

Oh. 

(He really thought Kagami was going to feed him first. He didn't even get a chance to call him a creepy otaku with a schoolgirl fetish.)

Kagami's mouth is on his, hot and wet, and he has two fists tied up in Daiki's sweater and a thigh between Daiki's legs. Daiki kisses him back, pushy, pawing at the buttons on Kagami's uniform jacket. Kagami  _growls_  at him, releasing his vice grip on Daiki's sweater to grab his wrists and pin them above his head. He shoves his other hand straight up Daiki's shirt.

Daiki can't help it - the desperate sound that escapes him is half-moan, half-whine, and his whole body arches into Kagami's touch. He loves the sweet and gentle Kagami who takes his time, but the confident and demanding Kagami who doesn't have time to be careful sets him ablaze like nothing else. His brain is only functioning in fits and starts as Kagami's fingers skim along his chest and stomach; meanwhile, Kagami's mouth has latched onto his neck. Kagami makes quick work of the buttons on his sweater and the thin shirt underneath (one-handedly, no less, as he's still holding Daiki's hands above his head) and pushes them open. 

Kagami likes working top-down; he releases Daiki's wrists as he moves to plant kisses, punctuated with a nip here or there, across Daiki's collarbone, letting his hands wander lower to brush a nipple or the sensitive spots along Daiki's sides. Daiki shucks off the sweater and his shirt, throwing them into the darkness of the apartment, and lets his hands fall to rest on Kagami's shoulders, gripping them lightly. He tips his head back against the door with a sigh; he's caught up in the moment, the scorching sensations of Kagami's tongue and mouth and hands on him, everywhere.

So caught up, in fact, that he forgets what he's wearing under the skirt. Until Kagami's hand slides up his thigh.

They both freeze, staring wide-eyed at each other. Daiki knows that Kagami was expecting to feel his boxers, but they're not there. Before he can say anything, Kagami drops to his knees and flips the skirt over his head. He pulls back and looks up at Daiki with huge eyes.

" _Aomine_ ," he says heavily, "you're wearing... girl's underwear." He flips the skirt up again to have another look. "They've got.. stripes? Tiger stripes? … Oh." 

Daiki can't decide if he sounds turned on beyond belief or totally horrified. He panics.

"It's not- I don't- Satsuki made m-" But he doesn't finish, because Kagami has pressed his mouth against the fabric, against his  _erection_ , and his head has disappeared under the pleats of the skirt. Daiki does whine, this time. If not for the amazing stamina he has been building these past few months with Kagami, Daiki is sure he would've come from the sight of that alone. (He doesn't, thankfully.)

This whole thing is just obscene - Kagami's mouth is too warm, too wet, and he's gripping Daiki's hips firmly so he can't move like he wants. He wants to be closer, as close to Kagami as he can get, and Daiki can hear himself moaning, but he just can't help himself. Everything about this situation is just ratcheting him up: the heaving rise and fall of his own chest, the movements of Kagami's head under his skirt, the satisfied hum that Kagami occasionally makes against his cock. Kagami brings a hand up, ready to remove the fabric boundary between his mouth and Daiki, but Daiki knows that if he does  _that_  he definitely won't last, and he doesn't want it to end like this. He didn't wear this stupid outfit all freaking day to come after like five seconds in Kagami's doorway.

"Kagami-  _Kagami_ \- w-wait--"

Slowly, Kagami disengages, his expression hazy and a little disoriented. "What?"

"Bedroom, now." As an afterthought: "Please."

Kagami's expression sharpens immediately. He rises, slowly, until he's leaning over Daiki. His gaze is locked onto Daiki's, bright and hungry, and his mouth is so close to Daiki's that he can feel every word he speaks. 

"You mean you wanna get fucked in your skirt?" 

Daiki inhales sharply. "Yeah. Yeah." He pushes very lightly against Kagami's chest. "Now let's go."

Kagami holds his gaze for another moment, and then stoops suddenly and heaves Daiki over his shoulder in a fireman lift. Daiki doesn't even have time to sputter indignantly - only people high on PCP are supposed to be able to do this, right?! Since when can Kagami lift him like that, like it's no big thing? He watches the floor whirl by as Kagami carries him to the bedroom and tries to keep his skirt from flipping up and exposing his backside (it's a lost cause).

Kagami lets him fall lightly onto the bed and steps back to shut the door. Daiki watches him, feeling a thrill deep in his chest as Kagami hurriedly removes his own clothes. It's not like they haven't fucked before (of course they have), but the sight of Kagami all worked up, just for Daiki, still seems special somehow. Kagami pauses at his boxers, but then drops them without ceremony and straightens up. Daiki notes that he still looks a little manic, but it's a darker, needier mania now. He shivers in anticipation.

"Panties off," Kagami orders, voice barely above a whisper. Daiki complies immediately, chucking his  _undergarments_  as far away as he can. The gleam in Kagami's eyes is- there's no other word for it- predatory as he leans down, pressing his body close to Daiki's, and applies himself to marking up Daiki's neck (one of his favorite bedroom activities). Not that Daiki cares about a few hickeys, but he's got other things in mind right now. He rolls his hips up against Kagami's, who grunts into Daiki's shoulder. Daiki does it again with a hint of insistence, scraping his nails gently down Kagami's back.

"In a hurry today, huh," Kagami mutters, but he doesn't sound displeased. "Roll over." Daiki does, and Kagami reaches for something on the nightstand; after fumbling for a minute, he brings several slippery fingers down between Daiki's thighs. He doesn't drag the process out today, fingers working quickly until Daiki is fucking himself (mostly) shamelessly on them, panting with the effort of it.

"Fuck, Kagami, what are you waiting for," Daiki groans, with a half-hearted attempt to still his hips. Kagami, who has been licking a path up his spine, bites his shoulder and mumbles something in response. Daiki turns slightly to look back at him. "What?"

"I can't find the condoms," Kagami says quietly. "I think we might've used them up last weekend."

"Oh. Well… We don't need one?"

Kagami takes a deep breath. "Are you sure?" He sounds so concerned, focusing dark, serious eyes on Daiki's face. Daiki rolls his eyes.

"Have you been doing it with other schoolgirls, Bakagami? Just fuck me already, Christ." He draws a shaky breath. "Please. Hurry up."

Kagami hesitates, but then he nods, grabbing the lube again. Daiki turns away and closes his eyes, bracing himself as he listens to Kagami slick himself up.  _Finally_. He moans loudly as the head of Kagami's cock stretches him open; the quick pleasure that shocks through him has the slightest edge to it, which only amplifies his excitement. He tries to shove himself backward, but Kagami has anticipated this and has a vice grip on his hips, holding him in place. Daiki growls in frustration, which just makes Kagami laugh. 

Mercifully, Daiki doesn't have to suffer with an agonizingly slow pace for long. Kagami's breathing quickly becomes shallow, and the force of his thrusts is causing the skirt to ride up Daiki's back. Everything is so sweaty already, and the skirt is just making things worse. He hears Kagami growl impatiently as he grabs it, using it to pull Daiki back onto his cock.

Daiki always moans nonsense and various curse words when he's bottoming, but something about the schoolgirl fantasy and just fucking  _Kagami_  today are making his brain go fuzzier than usual, and he gasps, " _Taiga_."

Kagami lets out a startled moan and squeezes Daiki's hips so hard it actually hurts. Gasping for breath, he leans over Daiki, stilling his hips.

" _Fuck_ , Ahomine, you- I almost- you can't just use a guy's first name without warning!" He pulls out, smacking Daiki's ass lightly with an open palm as he crawls forward to sit near the headboard. Daiki thinks this is a bit of an overreaction, and he's about to say so when Kagami turns those predator eyes on him again. "Ride me."

Daiki glares at him. Of all the things they do, Kagami knows that this is what flusters him the most. However, right now he's feeling obedient (probably because his brain is short-circuiting as his body pushes as much blood as possible to his dick), so he does as Kagami has ordered. Daiki knows it's useless to feel shy when they're already like this, but straddling Kagami and positioning himself over his cock while he can watch Daiki's face - well, Aomine Daiki isn't impervious to  _all_  forms of embarrassment. Daiki eases himself down until he's pressing against Kagami's thighs. Kagami brings both of his hands down to squeeze his ass and grins up at Daiki.

Daiki resists the impulse to scowl back and begins to move instead. It doesn't take very long to pick up where they left off; in no time at all, Daiki is a shaking, trembling mess, with one hand tangled in Kagami's hair and the other holding onto the nape of his neck for dear life. That stupid skirt keeps brushing the head of his cock, providing just enough stimulation to be annoying. Kagami's not much better off, his breathing ragged and quick as he fucks up into him. Daiki leans forward to press his mouth to Kagami's, who attempts to kiss him back. Kagami always gets sloppy right before he comes; knowing that he's close drives Daiki to meet his thrusts with renewed effort. 

Kagami breaks the kiss with a pant and looks Daiki straight in the eye. "Say my name again." He's gripping the base of Daiki's cock firmly under the pleats of the skirt, both a restraint and a promise. Daiki moans in frustration - he can't do it with Kagami  _looking at him_. Kagami might be American, but Daiki is definitely Japanese about this. Kagami squeezes him, just once, and Daiki gasps and then very nearly shouts.

"Taiga!" (Okay, he definitely shouts it a little bit.)

Kagami smiles: it's a small, bright thing, and his lips graze Daiki's ear as he whispers, "Now come for me,  _Daiki_."

Really, what an asshole. All it takes it one quick stroke and Daiki is breaking apart, into a thousand shattered pieces, hips bucking wildly as he comes all over his skirt and Kagami's hand. He gasps out Kagami's name (his  _first name_ ) in a few frenzied pants just for good measure. Kagami makes a deep, wounded sound, like Daiki's punched him straight in the gut, and Daiki feels his cock pulse inside him. He groans as Kagami thrusts up weakly a few more times and allows himself to slump forward against Kagami's chest. Their skin sticks together, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. The wetness dripping down his thighs is gross, but Daiki figures it was worth it.

"You ruined my skirt," he grumbles a few minutes later, after he's caught his breath and his brain can string a whole sentence together. Kagami runs a hand over the pleats covering Daiki's ass and laughs quietly.

"You should keep it," he says. Daiki raises his head from Kagami's chest to frown at him. "Maybe I'll let you do me in it next time." 

"You would look ridiculous in a skirt, Bakagami."

"Oh, I mean, you would still wear the skirt."

Daiki lifts himself up on his elbows to peer down into Kagami's face, only to find that he's  _blushing_. Impossible. 

"You really do have a schoolgirl fetish, don't you? What kind of creepy otaku are you, anyway?"

"H-hey! I didn't hear you complaining just now!" Kagami looks half-pleased with himself and half-horrified. Then the spark of challenge alights in his eyes. "And hey, I thought we were on a first name basis now?"

Daiki's heart actually does a little fluttery thing and skips a half-beat. Kagami might be a total idiot, but he's also seriously an angel (a charming angel, at that). Daiki lowers himself back down and presses a quick, chaste kiss to Kagami's lips before burying his face in Kagami's shoulder.

"We are. Taiga."

He feels Kagami smile into his hair. Seriously, is this real life?

"Goodnight, Daiki."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY. I've been writing fic for ten years, but this is the first time I've ever uploaded something where people can see... In the end, I just wrote what I wanted to read. ヽ( ﾟヮ・)ノ Concrit is welcome, but please be gentle with me~
> 
> (Also, kudos to you if you caught the Suwabe Junichi reference!!)


End file.
